Shinra Private Academy School Records
by Beth0987
Summary: Whatever the characters get up to at school, it generates a lot of paperwork...


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.

This is a fairly standard high school fic, so they're all in the same class. There are some references to Horo/Ren, though nothing graphic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinra Private Academy

Evidence Locker 1B

File #260179

1. Note found underneath desk of Usui, Horokeu:

No.

2. Note found inside Usui, Horokeu's excercise book:

NO.

3. Note confiscated by teacher after being thrown at Usui, Horokeu's head wrapped around a rock:

NO!!!!!!!

4. Note found in Usui, Horokeu's headband while being treated for concussion by the nurse:

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Please note: disciplinary action was taken against Tao, Ren for assaulting another student)

5. Note confiscated from Tao, Ren during punishment isolation for assaulting another student:

You mean yes?

H

xxx

(Staff were unable to confirm H's identity)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinra Private Academy

Evidence Locker 1B

Storage Box #214242

1. Unclaimed property from male changing rooms, 12/04-17/04

-Single trainer

-Sock, grey

-Belt, blue and purple striped

-Standard issue sports top (male) x6

-Standard issue sports shorts (male)

-Boxers, grey

2. Unclaimed property from male changing rooms, 18/04-23/04

-Pair football boots

-Watch

-Standard issue sports top (male)

-Boxers, blue with Chinese characters

3. Unclaimed property from male changing rooms, 24/04-29/04

-Sock, blue

-Sock, red with grey heel and toe x2

-Standard issue sports top (male)  
-Standard issue sports shorts (male) x2

-Boxers, purple

4. Unclaimed property from male changing rooms, 01/05-05/05

-Standard issue sports top (male)

-Standard issue sports shorts (male)x3

-Boxers, black x2

(please see affixed copy of letter to Tao, Ren regarding 'Some blue haired (censored) keeps stealing my underwear' not being a valid excuse for failing to turn up for PE)

(please see also affixed copy of disciplinary action taken against Tao, Ren for assault on another student)

5. Unclaimed property from male changing rooms, 07/05-12/05

-Long sleeved shirt, white

-Sock, grey

-Standard issue sports shorts (male)

-Headband, white (torn, stained)

(please see affixed copy of disciplinary action taken against Usui, Horokeu for assault on another student)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinra Private Academy

Evidence Locker 1B

Storage Box #215689

1. Items confiscated during routine locker inspection on 20/05:

- Stinkbombs x34

- Lighters x15

(please see affixed disciplinary action against Asakura, Hao for possesion of smoking paraphenelia on school premesis)

- Adult magazines and similar x33

- Ferret (grey)

- Answers to exams (various) x12

- Photos of person believed to be Tao, Ren in compromising positions x7

- Drafts of blackmail letters to Tao, Ren in exchange for sexual favours x26

- Drawings believed to depict Tao, Ren covered in hearts x19

(please note: Identity of subject obscure, but believed to be Tao, Ren judging from other contents of locker)

- Lock of hair, purple

- Scrap of material, black

- Death threats (unsigned, but in Tao, Ren's handwriting) x120

(please see affixed medical notes from Usui, Horokeu's faint and subsequent crying fit after the contraband was confiscated from his locker)

2. Confiscated from Asakura, Hao on 21/05:

- Box of matches x5

- Lighters x16

(please see affixed disciplinary action against Asakura, Hao for damage to school property, theft from storage locker and possession of smoking paraphenelia on school premesis)

(please note: Items #132-149 (Photos of person believed to be Tao, Ren in compromising positions) were also found to be missing, though They were not in Asakura, Hao's possession. However, Asakura, Hao did have a susbstanial amount of cash that he was unable to account for)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinra Private Academy

Evidence Locker 1B

Detention Records #24601

1. Asakura, Hao

For: Setting fire to school property (3rd warning)

Punishment: 100 lines- 'I must refrain from setting fire to school property, and 'but it was shiny!' is not a valid excuse for doing so'

2. Usui, Horokeu

For: Loitering in front of Tao, Ren's locker after being expressedly warned not to do so (5th warning)

Punishment: 200 lines- 'I must not indulge in behaviour that upsets my fellow students'

Shinra Private Academy

Evidence Locker 1B

Detention Records #24602

1. Tobinai, Tatsushi

For: Damage to school property

Punishment: 50 lines- 'Shatterproof is not a challenge'

2. Tao, Ren

For: Assault on another student

Punishment: A written apology to student, 1 day in isolation and 500 lines- 'I am not a bloodthirsty warlord and should think before acting like one'

3. Usui, Horokeu

For: Theft of another student's property

Punishment: A written apology to student and 500 lines- 'If I want Ren's underwear I must ask him first'

Shinra Private Academy

Evidence Locker 1B

Detention Records #24603

1. Tao, Ren

For: Assault on teacher

Punishment: 1 week's suspension, written apology to teacher and 500 lines- 'It is not the teacher's fault that Usui Horokeu's apology contained subjects which I found offensive'

2. Usui, Horokeu

For: Failing to complete previous ounishment to a satisfactory standard

Punishment: A written apology to student (which will be read by a member of staff before being given to student), 1 day in isolation and 500 lines- 'I must not behave in a disgusting manner towards my fellow students'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinra Private Academy

Office Records

File #212360

1. Letter sent to all students:

Some recent behaviour has necessitated the addition of some new school rules. Please remember this and do not do anything that could infringe them in future.

- Lighters, matches and any other instrument used for making fire are strictly forbidden.

- All students must put their belongings in lockers provided during PE. Any student found tampering with another student's possessions will be strictly dealt with.

- Any belongings not necessary for lessons and too large to fit in a standard schoolbag must be left at reception. This includes weapons and snowboards.

- Advances of a sexual nature on any other student will not be tolerated.

- Students must remember that the school is not haunted and any more reports of 'ghost sightings' will mean a subsequent detention.

Also, the headmaster would like to remind you of some existing rules which some students seem to have forgotten.

- Damaging school property is forbidden- this also includes setting fire to it. (please note: the staff will not tolerate any excuse for such behaviour, especially any that refers to the asthetic merits of the flames)

- Theft is not tolerated under any circumstances. (please note: the staff will not tolerate any excuse for such behaviour, especially any that refers to the victim 'looking so much better with them off')

- Assault on any other person is forbidden. (please note: the staff will not tolerate any excuse for such behaviour, even if the victim 'started it' by breaking another school rule, such as theft)

- Swearing is forbidden. (please note: the staff will not tolerate any excuse for such behaviour, even if the student was under extreme provocation. This ban extends to swearing in any other language)


End file.
